


Rooftops and Book Drops

by TimAndJava



Series: The Bibliophile Files [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimAndJava/pseuds/TimAndJava
Summary: Jason Todd likes books almost as much as he likes Tim Drake.





	Rooftops and Book Drops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pisces314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisces314/gifts).



> Inspired by a thread post on @ glaciya on tumblr! Many thanks tho her for allowing me to use it as inspiration. This is just a quick drabble, but I knew I had to write it down. As always, thanks for reading :-)

Red Robin is perched on the rooftop of a skyscraper, staring through a pair of binoculars and trying to get a glance of the Riddler’s newest operation from afar when he hears the telltale sign of another bat landing on the roof.

Tim whips his head around and squints through his domino mask. He spots the intruder- it’s the Red Hood, otherwise known as Jason Todd.

Although Jason and Tim have never been particularly close, Tim is rather fond of the older man. They’ve worked together on a few cases for Bruce, and have always gotten along. Well, except for that pesky I’m back from the dead and determined to kill you phase that Jason had experienced. But that’s another story.

“Jason, what are you doing here?” Tim asks in an accusatory tone.

Jason takes a few steps closer to Tim, and rests his hands on his hips. “Whatever do you mean, baby bird?” Jason asks innocently. “Can’t a guy just visit his favorite replacement during down time on the job?”

Tim strands up, and cocks his head to the side. “I mean, maybe, if you’re Nightwing.”

Jason lets out a breathy laugh, and shakes his head. “Ouch, Timmy, ouch,” he says.

“Come on, Hood,” Tim groans, “can we at least use code names? We’re on the job.”

“My bad, Red Robin,” Jason replies, “I’ll play it your way for tonight.”

“Thank you,” Tim says back. “Now, what do you want? I doubt you came just for my company.”

“Rude, baby bird,” Jason says. “Believe it or not, I happen to like you.”

“Like me?” Tim asks.

“Yes.” Jason replies.

They stare at each other for a moment, through the helmet and the domino mask. Neither of them knows what to say. After about a minute of awkward silence, Tim’s comm beeps, and Barbara speaks into his ear.

“Code yellow in sector two, Red Robin,” Barbara says. “It’s not urgent, but Nightwing said he could use some backup if you’re not busy.”

Tim glances at Jason, who’s still standing about a meter away from him, not saying a word. He presses a finger to his comm, and says “nope, not busy. Be there soon.”

“Thanks, Red” Barbara says as she hops off the line.

Tim looks back to Jason, unsure of himself. He’s not really sure what to say, or why Jason’s even on the rooftop in the first place.

“I’ve got to go, Hood,” Tim begins, “Wing needs assistance, apparently.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason says, “go save goldie’s ass.”

“Will do,” Tim answers with a mock salute. He heads to the edge of the roof and pulls out his grapple gun, ready to swing off into the night.

“Wait!” Jason cries suddenly. Tim whirls around, and lets out a frustrated huff.

“What do you want, Jason?” Tim snaps.

“What happened to code names?” Jason asks, avoiding the question. 

“Even I make mistakes,” Tim snarks back. “Now seriously, what do you want? I’ve got somewhere to be!”

Jason stares down at his boots, as if he's embarrassed. “I...I got you something.”

“You...got me something?” Tim asks, clearly confused. “Like a gift?”

“Yeah. It’s probably stupid and-”

Tim cuts Jason off. “Well, I sincerely doubt that,” Tim says, “as you’re not stupid. Usually. If it’s important enough to stop me from hauling ass off this rooftop, I’d like to see it, please.”

Jason reaches into the inside flap of his leather jacket, and pulls out a book. He hands it to Tim, and then shakes his head.

“I should go, baby bird,” Jason says. 

“No don-” Tim starts, but Jason has already started running away. Tim shakes his head in exasperation, and then looks down at the book in his hands. It’s a tattered copy of "Gone With the Wind", probably Jason’s copy, Tim realizes.

Tim smiles, and begins to flip through the book. He stops when his eyes spot a short, highlighted passage.

““You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how.”

“Well, Jesus,” Tim says, smiling to himself, “He really does like me.”

“I could have told you that, idiot,” a voice says from his comm link.

“Shut up, Barbara!”


End file.
